luckless romance
by lady-bluebeard
Summary: olaf/kit: he writes a new ending for the story of his life.


I don't own anything.

Note: Revised, rewritten version of a oneshot I wrote ages ago that needed to be fixed. Please review, I need some criticisms. Thank you.

- - -

_[From Blue October's "Congratulations":]_

"My words they don't come out right,

But, I'll try to say I'm happy for you.

I think I'm going to take that drive

I'm going to give you something

I've been wanting to give to you for years

My heart."

- - -

_Beautiful._

It was the only word in Count Olaf's head, as he stared at her. Her, Kit Snicket, who was currently passed out on the sand.

Now, this was most unlike him. Normally he could think of dozens of dramatic, facincating and stupendous words to replace with the hum-drum ones; the over used ones, like beautiful.

If he thought about it later, he probably could have thought of better ones, like _beautious, _or _radiant, _or something like that. But, at the moment, all he could think was how beautiful she was. Maybe the reason he wasn't feeling particularly witty was because he was locked in a strange, bird-cage contraption, sweating and thirsty and hungry. Then again, maybe it was because of the way the egg yolk sun was beating down on her tossled strawberry blond hair.

Oh, how it made it look so irrestistable. Like an orange creme dessert. Delicious.

Or maybe he was just getting delirious.

3

She had loved him once, and he loved her too. How could he have let that go? When they were together, it was so good. It was so passionate and clueless. They had understood eachother so well. Even though he was an actor; a riddle wrapped in a chinese box, he had still understood what he was saying when he couldn't say it with words. He loved that, she was so smart.

He often wondered if she could have explained how he felt after they broke up; how he hated her and loved her? How he was lonely, but wanted to be left alone?

Time went by too fast for him. No one had ever told him that when you let someone go, they don't always come back.

He looks and looks and looks at her.

At her glasses, (he lets himself smile at them) how the frame is missing from one of them, and the wire is smashed, but they still stay on her face, all askew. And he looks at the pink apples of her cheeks. He thinks that they are flushed enough to be real apples, instead of being called them for some reason he didn't know.

And then, he looks at something he doesn't want to look at.

He looks at her enormous pregnant belly.

He wanted to run away so much. God, it looked massive compared to the thin frame holding it up. Who was the father? Who was the man responsible for putting that little alien person inside of her? It wasn't fair. God, it wasn't fair.

She had a husband. He was probably smart, with thick hair and white teeth and a P.H.D or M.D or something. He probably came home to work and read the paper while she cooked dinner, and then they talked about their day and how muched they missed and loved each other.

And how they were going to have a baby.

A little version of the two of them. It would probably have strawberry blond hair, and white teeth. It wouldn't be stupid and dirty. It wouldn't want to be a actor.

And she'd probably make a great mother, too. She'd probably tuck the kid in and tell them a story before bed. Olaf's mom never did that.

She looked so goddamn happy. Even on in island in the middle of nowhere, she looked happy. Because of that kid. He could never have done that.

And she hardly looked any different when they had met, only her hair was a little bit shorter. He most certainly hadn't aged as well. He had drank too much. He hadn't shaved. His teeth were falling out of his head. He was a disaster. And to think, that pretty thing had once been his. And he let it get away from him.

He lets himself imagine an alternate ending to his movie.

In it, Kit wakes up, and is so shocked and gladto see him that she rushes over and grabs him. (In this version, he isn't in a cage.) And she is so glad that she cries. And he hugs her, he hugs her so tight that it doesn't look like he is ever going to let go. (In this version, she isn't pregnant.) And he says how sorry he is for what happened in the past, and she forgives him because she knows that it is fate that they are both on this island. And the sun is bright orange behind them. And they kiss. And it is a happy ending.

And if Olaf wasn't Olaf, then maybe he _would _apologize. But, he is, so he doesn't.

And maybe it isn't a perfect ending, but it is good enough.


End file.
